


"Happy birthday, Magnus..."

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Talks About Feelings, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus' birthday, Malec, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: It's Magnus' birthday, only the High Warlock of Brooklyn isn't fond of the day. His origins and his past have left him hurt and Alec is there to make Magnus understand that, he will always be there for him, to fight off his inner demons. He will always be there, to remind him that it was a blessing that he was born...





	"Happy birthday, Magnus..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!! So, I read on the internet that the 8th of December is Magnus' birthday and I just couldn't resist...  
> Happy birthday Magnus!!!  
> Hope that you'll enjoy!!  
> Sorry if Alec is a little bit out of character....  
> Off we go!!

**_"Happy birthday, Magnus..."_ **

 

Magnus' eyes fluttered under his closed eyelids as the light of the morning sun slipped through the shutter and the curtains. Magnus blew out a soft, lazy breath, turning over to his left side. Even in the haze of sleep, Magnus was aware of the fact the day which was at hand, was one he didn't really want to face. For today, was his birthday. A day he longed for, during the early days of his life-- back when things were simpler, back when he was ignorant of the tainted blood which was running through his veins. Back when his mother and step-father were looking at him with eyes filled with love and care. Back when that day meant something, not only for him, but for others as well.

* * *

 

But this day lost its meaning centuries ago, when the world Magnus had come to know came crushing down. When his mesmerizing amber eyes stopped being just extraordinary. When these two bright orbs no longer were a cause of awe, but one of fear, disgust and loathing. That was the time when Magnus' powers made their appearance, the time when his mother decided to take her own life, unable to bear the weight of the thoughts which were swirling in her head. Unable to bear the fact that she had given birth to a demon spawn. Yes, Magnus thought to himself as he shifted on the bed; That was the reason why he hated this day. Even after so many years, Magnus still despised his birthday. Still despised a part of himself.

* * *

 

The Warlock blew out yet another breath, rubbing his cheek on the pillowcase in an attempt to find a shady spot to hide his face. And a shady spot he did find, only not in between his pillow and sheet, but in the crook of Alec's neck instead. The scent of the young Nephilim was sweet and light and Magnus found himself inhaling deeply, letting his lips form a small smile. “Morning...” Magnus heard his lover's voice, soft and filled with care, echoing from the right side of the bed. Soft, gentle, warm rays of sunlight washed over his face and upper body once more and Magnus moaned softly, nostrils twitching as the characteristic smell of steamy black coffee reached his nose. The Warlock obliged his eyes to open and was met with Alec's bright smile, shiny hazel eyes and messy black hair.

* * *

 

“Morning my darling...” Magnus offered kindly, masking his tone perfectly, revealing nothing to his young lover about his inner turmoil. After all, Alexander had no idea that today was Magnus' birthday. “Here, I made you coffee.” Alec muttered, voice still low and slightly hoarse from sleep. “You did...” The Warlock echoed, propping himself up, leaning with his back on the headboard. He blinked the last traces of sleep away, taking the mug Alec had offered in his hands. “Got you waffles as well. From the coffee shop around the corner, the one you took me on our--” “Third date.” Magnus finished the sentence for him, eyeing the young Nephelim in disbelief. “What's the special occasion?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. Alec swallowed, face darkening for a mere second, only to brighten up again the very next moment.

* * *

 

“Eat and I'll tell you.” Alec poured, propping himself on one elbow so as to be able to watch his lover as the Warlock started eating and taking sips of the steaming dark brown liquor in between his bites. A few minutes passed in silence, with Alec's eyes taking in the picture before him. Hazel orbs let themselves drink in the image of the man whose necklaces, rings and earrings were shining under the light of the morning sun, whose frame was seemingly relaxed, yet Alec could tell the Warlock was inwardly torn into pieces. “So, Alexander, you mind telling me what's so special you had to get up before the sun had even risen to get me waffles and make me coffee?” Magnus asked again, as he put aside the plate and mug.

* * *

 

“Today it's a special day for me.” Alec uttered after a few moments of silence, during which the young Nephelim was trying to put his thoughts in order. “A special day? Why--” Strong, callused fingers brushed Magnus' lips, stopping the words the Warlock wanted to speak. Alec turned over, leaning close to his lover, letting his forearms rest on each side of Magnus' face. “It's a very special day, because it changed my life for the better. Because of this day, I am happy Magnus... I am finally living the life I want to, not the life others want for me.” Magnus' eyes narrowed, scrutinizing his lovers rapidly reddening face. Yet, Magnus held the words he wanted to speak, for Alec's fingers were still lingering on his lips.

* * *

 

“Because of this day, I am not trapped in a miserable wedding, nor am I torn into pieces, struggling to accept that I will never be happy, that I am not good enough--” Alec trailed off then, swallowing the words which were lingering on the tip of his tongue. Tears welled up in his hazel eyes, but the young Nephelim blinked them back, focusing on the Warlock who had gone rigid underneath him. “Alexander, darling, don't talk like that.” The Warlock's voice was low and pained as he spoke. His hands came upwards, cupping each side of Alec's face. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Alec hushed him softly, letting his fingers caress the man's parted lips.

* * *

 

“Because of this day Magnus, I am content, whole. I have become more than I ever thought I would.” The Nephelim stated in a low voice. “Because of this day Magnus... I've learned to see myself for what I really am. So, yes, today it's very important for me.” Magnus could only stare in bewilderment, swallowing hard. “Yes, today, is a very, very, important day. Because today, it's your birthday. And for me, the fact that I met you, the fact that you were born...” Alec trailed off again, letting his tears fall as he beheld the expression on his lover's face. Pain, sadness, happiness and love followed one another, marking the Warlock's face one by one, causing his eyes to widen and then relax and soften.

* * *

 

“I know you don't like this day, too many demons from years long gone haunt you and I know I am not enough to chase them away, but Magnus... I will.” The man uttered, locking his teary eyes with the ones of the Warlock. “I will try and chase your demons away, and maybe one day you'll believe me when I say...” Another pause, longer than the previous one, filled with tension. Magnus felt his chest tightening, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. How was it possible for this young man-- a child in the Warlock's eyes-- to utter such words? How could it be, that this young man was opening his heart up in such a way?

* * *

 

“One day, you'll believe me when I say that your life, the fact that you were born, changed the world... Changed my world. You brought the sun into my life Magnus, quite literally.” Alec managed to say, causing Magnus to gasp as he beheld golden orbs reflected in tear-filled hazel ones. “So... Happy birthday Magnus.” The Nephilim mumbled, holding the Warlock's gaze a few more moments, before exhaling, averting his watery gaze as he got ready to retreat. Magnus swallowed hard around the lump which had formed in his throat, breath hitching, getting trapped in his lungs. Alexander Lightwood had wore his heart on his sleeve, had offered to fight off Magnus' inner demons...

* * *

 

But he was young, so very young, and didn't know—he couldn't possibly know-- that no matter how many arrows he armed himself with, that no matter how gracefully he willed his bow, Magnus' demons couldn't be slayed. And yet... Something inside Magnus was screaming that, if there was one person in this sad little world, who could make him happy, who could fight alongside him, who could fight for him, that was none other than Alexander Lightwood. “I- I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you-- I- I- I should go--” Alec blurted out in panic, tears running down his hazel eyes anew when the Warlock remained silent for many long, torturous moments.

* * *

 

Trembling hands grabbed his shirt and ringed fingers hooked themselves on the back of the dark blue cotton fabric, as Magnus bolted upright, lashing out, taking a hold of his young lover before he could move away from the bed. The Warlock hid his face in the crook of Alec's neck, exhaling shakily. “Alexander...” The man muttered ever so slowly, as if he was afraid to speak, afraid that he was dreaming and that soon, the dream would dissolve into specks of dust. “Oh, Alexander...” He chanted again, voice wavering, hands tightening their hold on the Nephelim's shirt. Alec remained still for a few moments, stunned by the fact that in less than a blink of an eye, he had his arms full with a shaking Warlock boyfriend. His mind started working again mere moments later, however, and he returned the gesture in earnest.

* * *

 

His strong, trained hands came around the Warlock's back, concealing him from all harm, from angry glances, from the cruelty of those who thought of themselves as ''holy'', from the very shadows which were lurking deep within his heart. And at that moment, in that room, on that bed, with the sun of the morning bathing them, Magnus understood that, even if Alec couldn't slay all the demons which were lingering in the corners of his mind with his arrows, he surely could protect him and conceal him from them, for his hands were Magnus' safe haven, one he had been searching for such a long time.

* * *

 

And as it would seem, after eons of wandering in endless seas of sorrow, fire and hate, he had finally found his safe haven, he had found a reason to live again. To be happy that he was born. “Alec...Alexander... Don't--” “I'm here Mags, I'm right here...” The Nephilim breathed out, pressing the Warlock on his chest to the point where Magnus couldn't really breathe, but little did that matter. “I love you, Alexander.” Magnus uttered, making the Nephilim's eyes fly open. Alec smiled then, a smile brighter than the sun.

* * *

 

The kiss which followed showed the young man, just how much Magnus loved him. And when the Warlock lay the young man down, trapping him between silk sheets and his own body, making arousal overran every corner of his body as he peeled him off of his clothing, he let his eyes turn golden again, causing Alec to gasp in awe... Magnus smiled, eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness and he leaned ever so close, kissing, nipping at the sensitive skin of his lover, making his angelic blood turn into a fiery ocean with caresses and soft words, with deep thrusts, breathy moans and deep sighs...

* * *

 

Yes, Magnus thought to himself as he beheld his beloved Nephelim muzzling in the crook of his neck, body now spent and lax. Yes, he was happy. He let his ringed fingers trace patterns on Alec's skin absently. Yes, he was finally happy that today was his birthday... “Alexander...?” The Warlock uttered slowly, holding the young man in his arms. “Hmm?” Was all Alec could answer, mind still blanked from the intensity of his climax. “How did you know? About my birthday?” “I'm head of the Institute, I have access to the archives...” Alec purred, breathing in Magnus' scent. “Ah... I see...” “Hey, Magnus?” Alec questioned in a low voice.

* * *

 

“Yes, my darling?” “How old are you?” The Warlock hesitated for a moment, but then licked his lips and spoke. “Four hundred and four.” Alec said nothing for a moment, but then he muzzled in his lover's neck. “Don't expect me to light four hundred and four candles...” He uttered, and the very next moment the room was filled with the blissful sound of Magnus' laughter. “Happy birthday Magnus...” Alec whispered, eyeing the Warlock's golden cat-eyes. “Thank you Alexander... Thank you, my darling...” The man replied fondly, leaning in, letting his lips find the ones of his lover...

* * *

**_ The end... _ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it ends! Liked it? Hated it? Was it too... lame? (hope not...)  
> I would love to hear your thoughts!!!  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


End file.
